Trump Card
"Trump Card" ( り , Kirifuda) is the fourth Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by cinema staff. It debuted on October 4, 2015, in episode 76. It was replaced by "LIGHT OF HOPE" in episode 99. Recording Credits *Performed by: cinema staff *Lyrics by: Shouhei Mishima (三島想平) *Composed by: cinema staff *Arranged by: Ryo Eguchi (江口 亮), cinema staff *Record Label: PONY CANYON Video Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= さあ だ、かざせよ り 。この は のものさ！ ぎらぎら えてる。 めない でも ているように。 が める。 い が る を。 クラクラ れてる。 かなものなどここには いから だがだが める。 の れる を。 の いが を ってる。 しい の が こえる。 さあ だ、かざせよ り 。この は のものさ！ その で を らせばその は だよ。 き せ、その を。 こそが だろう？ |-| Rōmaji= Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa! Giragira moeteru. Samenai yume demo miteiru yō ni. Karada ga motomeru. Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo. Kurakura yureteru. Tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara Tada tada motomeru. Chikara no afureru basho wo. Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru. Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru. Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa! Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo. Egakidase, sono monogatari wo. Kimi koso ga shujinkō darō? |-| |-| English= Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take! Burning bright. Like you're still watching an unending dream. Your body yearns for it. A place where those who are strong are. Shaky, wavering. What you're looking for is nowhere to be found. But you're still seeking it. A place overwhelming with power. The next battle is waiting for me. I can hear the sign of new days coming. Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take! Whether your smile can shake this world is all up to you. Write a new chapter in this story. After all, aren't you the hero? |-| Lyrics (Full) Kanji= さあ だ、かざせよ り 。この は のものさ！ ぎらぎら えてる。 めない でも ているように。 が める。 い が を。 クラクラ れてる。 かなものなどここには いから だがだが める。 の れる を。 の いが を ってる。 しい の が こえる。 さあ だ、かざせよ り 。この は のものさ！ その で を らせばその は だよ。 タラタラ ける には しも が いから を ねろ。 な に。 ビリビリ れる。アドレナリンは しっぱなし。 ワクワクしている。これから リアルに。 さあ だ、 きく み め の に いていかれぬように。 その とシンクロしたなら､きっとすぐに はあるよ。 てなき をただひたすらに んで、 くべき を いそうになっても、 なんて は じるな。 オーケー、 の うままで。 の しみもどんな も､ しい が け れてくれる! だから だ、 のままにその いを き てよ。 その で を らせばその は だよ。 さあ だ、かざせよ り 。この は のものさ！ き せ、その を。 こそが だろう？ |-| Rōmaji= Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa! Giragira moeteru. Samenai yume demo miteiru yō ni. Karada ga motomeru. Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo. Kurakura yureteru. Tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara Tada tada motomeru. Chikara no afureru basho wo. Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru. Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru. Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa! Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo. Tara tara tsuzukeru hibi ni wa sukoshi mo ajike ga nai kara Karada wo yudanero. Shigekiteki na konton ni. Biri biri shibireru. ADORENARIN wa houshutsu shippanashi. Waku waku shiteiru. Kore kara okoru RIARU ni. Saa ima da, ookiku fumikome. Yoru no naka ni oite ikarenu you ni. Sono kibou to SHINKURO shita nara, kitto sugu ni hikari wa aru yo. Hatenaki tabiji wo tada hitasura ni susunde, yukubeki houkou wo miushinaisou ni natte mo, unmei nante kotoba wa shinjiru na. OKAY, kimi no omou mama de. Kako no kurushimi mo donna koukai mo, atarashii hibi ga ukeirete kureru! Dakara ima da, kanjou no mama ni sono omoi wo tokihanate yo. Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa. Egakidase, sono monogatari wo. Kimi koso ga shujinkou darou? |-| |-| English= Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take! Burning bright. Like you're still watching an unending dream. Your body yearns for it. A place where those who are strong are. Shaky, wavering. What you're looking for is nowhere to be found. But you're still seeking it. A place overwhelming with power. The next battle is waiting for me. I can hear the sign of new days coming. Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take! When that smile rock the world, the rest is up to you. Just because you're getting lazy, that doesn't mean everything's dull. Entrust your body, the exiting chaos. Numbness shivers, your adrenaline's released. We are thrilled. The real thing is from now on. Now is the time to step in the middle of night, take on the crazy road When that hope's synchronized, there'll surely be light. An endless journey, let's go ahead patiently The direction to choose, is most likely to be blurred. Don't believe in words of fate. Everything's fine, as long as I'm thinking of you Discard all regrets, everything's in the past now. The new days are waiting for you to take. That's why it's now the time to release the feeling, all the desire of your emotions When that smile rock the world, the rest is up to you. Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take! Write a new chapter in this story. After all, aren't you the hero? |-| Characters *Yuya Sakaki *Yuto *Yugo *Yuri *Zuzu Boyle *Celina *Shay Obsidian *Crow Hogan *White Taki *Gael *Bordeaux *Gray *Azul *Obelisk Force *Sector Security *Sergey Volkov *Barrett *Jean-Michel Roget *Leo Akaba *Rin *Lulu Obsidian *Jack Atlas Duel Monsters Card appearance Monster appearance Single A single titled "Solution EP" was released on December 16, 2015, which contains the following songs: *Trump Card (切り札 Kirifuda) *deadman *wildcard 2 Trivia *This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V opening whose lyrics do not contain Yuya Sakaki's catchphrase, "The fun has just begun" (Otanoshimi wa kore kara da!). Category:Songs